1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and a method for controlling the device, particularly to an image-forming device such as a digital color copying machine having a function for applying specific character modification to a specific item in accordance with a condition previously designated by a user when printing out machine control information or operator information and a method for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a digital color-copying machine, it is conventionally executed to print out machine control information or operation information in the form of a list or report.
In this case, a list or report is printed out as color characters for error communication as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 9-193511 and 9-193501, or it is colored in accordance with a base color as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-147123.
However, these prior arts do not print out a specific item among items to be printed out by using an inherent color or character modification.
That is, in the case of a conventional digital color copying machine, it is not executed to print out a specific item by coloring it with a specific color in accordance with a specific condition or applying character modification to the item when printing out device information in the form of a list or report.
When using one digital color copying machine by a plurality of sections in common and printing out the control information for the number of copies or the number of prints for each section, it must greatly improve the operability from the viewpoint of extraction of control information to print out a specific item desired by a user by designating a modification method for a character color or the like in accordance with a specific condition designated by the user.
In the case of the above prior art, however, a user cannot print out a specific item desired by the user by designating a modification method for a character color in accordance with a specific condition designated by the user when printing out the control information for the number of copies or the number of prints to used by sections in common. Therefore, there is a problem that the operability is not preferable for a user from the viewpoint of extraction of a specific item from machine control information.